frog_boyfandomcom-20200215-history
The big day!
The big day! Is the 21st episode in season 4 of frog boy it is also the season finale. Plot The episode starts with frog boy get buddy parry Barry cherry bomb and Stanley eating breakfast Stanley is reading the paper and sees in big bold writing on the cover " DOME EXPEREMENT OVER SET TO LEAVE SOON" st a key tells everyone this and they are happy to hear it frog boy then leaves the room looking worried. Parry and Barry then start cooking for a competition they tell cherry bomb that if they win they will get a restaurant and £10000 to decorate. game buddy then walks into frog boy's room to see him on the computer frog boy sees game buddy and turns off his computer when frog boy runs off game buddy looks on his computer to see that he has been looking up HOW TO MAKE THE PERFECT DIAMOND. The next day parry and Barry get a letter saying that they won they then cheer and tell Stanley cherry bomb and peppermint beaver the news. That night smart turtle comes over to show frog boy his invention that can turn different collared rubies into one big rainbow diamond ring Stanley comes in with the rubies just as they are about to do it game buddy comes in and asks frog boy why he is acting so "cray cray" frog boy comes clean a d tells game buddy that he is planning to propose to Priscilla game buddy then hugs frog boy telling him that he soundent of told him that in the first place after that they turn on the machine and make the world's most shiny rainbow diamond that has ever existed. The next day parry and Barry are setting up,there restaurant as they are planning a big opening night extravaganza for all the town as they put up the tank they see vans full of scientists speed past and exit the dome. Frog boy goes to principals house and gives her a indentation to parry and Barry's cooking night extravaganza that night and tells her that he has booked a private table just for him and her in the V.I.P section of the restaurant she says she will see him tonight. That night many of the citizens are coming into the restaurant such as ice bomb peppermint beaver marble moo smart turtle and more. Frog boy is waiting outside for Priscilla game buddy comes over to him and says "what ever happens stay conferdent" Priscilla comes in as frog boy takes her to there table. After they have eaten frog boy asks parry and Barry to "bring in the clam" frog boy then says to Priscilla "Priscilla you are a amazing girl without you my life soundent be so perfect I am so happy to be with you and since we have been together for so long I think its time to take things to the next level pricilla" he opens the clam and inside the clam lays a rainbow diamond ring "will you marry me?" Priscilla with tears in her eyes says "YES" everyone then cheers before they can share a kiss a dome drone bursts threw the window the drone says "CAN THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE MAKE IT TO THS CENTER OF TOWN FROG BOY GAME BUDDY PARRY BARRY CHERRY BOMB STANLEY PRICILLA HAMBERNIE SMART TURTLE MABLE MOO COSMIC BOMB MAGMA BOMB AND PEPPERMINT BEAVER EVERYONE ELSE MAKE YOUR WAY OUT OF THE DOME THANK YOU" the gang go to the center of town where no one is there but them Stanley sees a letter and reads it it says "to remove the dome and end the experiment FLIP THE SWITCH" a switch then rises up from the ground they all put there hands on the switch and pull it there is silence for a few seconds until... a massive boom is heard frog boy tells everyone to get out as they are running to the exit the exit closes and locks shut the gang try to smash and dig out of the dome but it is no use the ground d then begins to break as the dome as well as the land of aaa rises up from the surface as rockets attached to the bottom of the dome lifts it up everyone out side of the dome is shocked as they see there town fly off into the sky as the dome fly into the sky we see characters from around the USA see the dome fly into space we see frog boy's parents macheal and Jake the buddy's from buddy headquarters Petra and her gang and rainbow frog and buddy. As the dome is done flying the gang open there eyes and look as they see they are in space frog boy runs to see that earth is getting smaller and smaller as they float away everyone looks shocked and appealed as frog boy then says "what the heck just happened" as the dome floats away to deep space as frog boy game buddy parry Barry Stanley cherry bomb Priscilla hambernie smart turtle mable moo cosmic bomb magna bomb and peppermint beaver are the only ones left in the land of aaa as it and the dome float away into space with a To be continued under the scene the after credits scene is a shot of space and stars Characters TBA